This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to network interface port management pertaining to a set of queues of a physical port of a client physical machine. Network interface ports may be used to send or receive data. The amount of data being sent and received is increasing. As the amount of data being sent and received increases, the need for network interface port management may also increase.